1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to radar detection devices. More specifically, the present invention is related to reducing the occurrence of unnecessary alarms by providing the ability to disregard detection of a radar signal during selected driving conditions.
2. Background of Invention
A radar detection device detects various signals having a bandwidth in the X, K, Ka, and laser frequencies. Frequently, radar signals within these bandwidths are transmitted to determine the velocity of a motor vehicle. A motorist utilizing the radar detection device is alerted when the presence of the radar signal is detected.
The received microwave signal may also have been transmitted to provide the motorist with information concerning an upcoming driving condition, i.e., road construction, traffic condition, emergency condition, etc. The radar detection device is capable of receiving these information signals and alerting the motorist accordingly. The informational signal may have been transmitted from Cobra""s Safety Alert(copyright) traffic warning system, as well as other informational signaling systems.
Radar signals are also utilized in some security systems and operating systems, e.g., automatic door openers. It is possible for the radar detection device to detect these radar signals in addition to the radar signals utilized for determining vehicle speed. However, the motorist utilizing the radar detection device is not concerned with detecting radar signals unrelated to determining the speed of a motor vehicle. Such radar signals are considered extraneous by the motorist and have the same significance as a false alarm; even though a radar signal was detected. Repetitive notification of these extraneous radar signals erodes the motorist""s confidence in the detection device. This lack of confidence adversely affects the motorist""s attention and responsiveness to the alarm.
Similarly, alarm notification of a radar signal detection during certain driving conditions wherein the motorist is generally not concerned with detecting the radar signal, e.g., stopped or slow moving vehicle; further conditions the motorist to ignore the alarm. Radar signal detection during these particular driving conditions is unimportant to the motorist and is considered irrelevant, similar to the false signal detection. And again, habitually disregarding the alarm during some driving conditions can lull the motorist into ignoring the alarm signal during all driving conditions.
Repetitive notification of xe2x80x9cfalsexe2x80x9d or extraneous radar signals tends to promote the motorist""s disinterest in the alarm. The motorist becomes indifferent and grows accustomed to regarding any alarm as a xe2x80x9cfalsexe2x80x9d alarm. Inevitably, the unwitting motorist fails to heed the warning of the radar detection device during a critical driving condition.
This invention is directed to solving these and other problems.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for alerting a motorist of a motor vehicle of a detection of a radar signal. The method comprises setting a reference threshold limit defining an operating mode. Pulses emanating from an electrical generator operably coupled to the motor vehicle are counted during a predetermined time period. The counted pulses are stored and a moving average of the pulses are calculated over a predetermined time duration. The predetermined time duration includes at least one predetermined time period. The operating mode is determined in response to the calculated moving average and the reference threshold limit.
A further aspect of the present invention includes utilizing more than one reference threshold limit.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a radar detection device for use with a motor vehicle. The motor vehicle includes an electrical generator capable of supplying power to the radar detection device. The radar detection device comprises a power cord for connecting to a power port of the motor vehicle. A counter being operably connected to the power cord is utilized for counting pulses generated from the electrical generators. The pulses emanate from the electrical generator and are related to the revolutions of the engine which powers these generators. A reference threshold limit defines an operating mode including an enable mode and a disable mode. The operating mode is responsive to the pulses counted on the power cord. A detector detects a radar signal wherein an alarm signal is generated in response to the operating mode and the detector. An alarm, e.g., aural or visual, is transmitted in response to the alarm signal.
Another further aspect of the present invention includes an accelerometer for determining the velocity of the motor vehicle. The pulse counter verifies the velocity determined through integration of the measured acceleration of the vehicle. The alarm is transmitted in response to detection of the radar signal and the velocity of the motor vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate notifying a motorist of radar signal detection during driving conditions wherein the motorist is unconcerned with the presence of a radar signal.
A further object of the present invention is to enhance a driver""s recognition and awareness to the presence of a radar signal by providing a radar detection device having the ability to suppress alarm signals during selected driving conditions.